La Cápsula
by LaDamaNorris
Summary: ATENCION: alto contenido filosófico, cierre SLASH y tendencia a causar trastornos si la persona que lo lee le encuentra la misma locura que su autor al escribirla... &9830;.&9830;


Esta historia transcurre en un espacio paralelo, una realidad a parte.... Es una historia así como de Ciencia Ficción. No sean vagos, tómense un tiempo para ir metiéndose de a poco en la historia, que eso es lo que cuenta...  
  
ACLARO, NO ME LO AFANE DE POE, NI DE JULIO BERNE!! Pero sí, son años de leer ciencia ficción y literatura de esas "realidades paralelas de la mente"...  
  
OK, espero q les guste... mmm se me relame el morbo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Cápsula

Un momento a solas... sólo yo y mi conciencia, en estado de sosiego.  
  
Recostado aquí estoy bien. Sí....., sí lo estoy.  
  
Oscuridad..., envolvente negrura.  
  
Mi cuerpo descansa al fin, luego de dieciocho largos años de alteraciones y vida continua e inflexible.  
  
No estoy muerto. O, por lo menos, no creo estarlo.  
  
Yo soy el centro de la historia, el centro del mundo.  
  
Yo soy el centro de todo.  
  
Díganme egocéntrico. Díganme lo que quieran, la verdad no me importa.  
  
Ya nada tiene sentido moral en mi razón  
  
El universo entero sabe quien soy, o lo sabrá en poco tiempo.  
  
Todos continúan ahora sus vidas en cotidianidad luego del Gran Final.  
  
Pero yo, sinceramente, no puedo.  
  
No puedo con mi conciencia, las vivencias en mi mente son demasiadas.  
  
Demasiadas cosas me han pasado en los últimos años, desde que entré en Hogwarts.  
  
Cuantas alegrías, cuantos movimientos del corazón. Cuantas tristezas, ¡mierda!, cuantas. No sabría explicar mi estado con exactitud.  
  
Pienso en todo y todos.  
  
Aquellos que tuve, aquellos que jamás volveré a tener.  
  
Aquellos que tengo...  
  
Por alguna razón, el presente no suena racional.  
  
No hay presente aquí donde me encuentro.  
  
Sólo derivaciones de sentimientos y recuerdos.  
  
Todo quedó atrás...  
  
... no hay camino de regreso para mí...  
  
Recuerdos..., recordar me hace mal, de veras.  
  
Y no porque todos mis recuerdos sean malos.  
  
Es porque el sólo recordar la melancolía de vivir, la añoranza vana de la existencia...  
  
¿Cómo se puede continuar tan fácil luego de las cosas que se han vivido?  
  
Mis amigos se salvaron del mismo destino que yo, los mantuvo la fuerza del amor por la familia que dieron a luz.  
  
Y sí, cuando se tienen hijos ya la vida cambia...  
  
... uno ya se vuelve dependiente de sus niños: su alegría y su tristeza.  
  
Los hijos son vida y, por lo tanto, hay que hacerse cargo de ella mientras no pueda mantenerse sola.  
  
Hermione y Ron son sumamente fuertes y con un corazón de oro puro. Tienen resistencia para varias décadas más...  
  
¡Qué lástima que yo no llegue a conocer a su crío que está por nacer! De seguro será preciosos y lleno de gracia.  
  
Tal vez sea muy estudioso como la madre. O muy pelirrojo como el padre.  
  
Ellos siempre me recordarán, siempre.  
  
Y no sólo lo siento.  
  
Lo sé.  
  
Me reconforta pensar eso...  
  
Los amo...  
  
Aceptaron dejarme elegir este rumbo en mi vida.  
  
Aceptaron mi decisión de salir del mundo un momento.  
  
... un momento eterno.  
  
Pero, a mis 18 años cumplidos hace dos horas, yo, Harry Potter, digo que mi vida está llanamente concluida.  
  
Nací para hacer algo. Mi destino estaba escrito.  
  
Nunca creí en el destino. Pero mi alma entera e infinita me dice que todo era premeditado.  
  
O tal vez no todo...  
  
La escucho, la escucho susurrar en mi interior.  
  
La oigo lamentarse por el abandono de mí. La oigo revolverse en mi conciencia con melancolía.  
  
Pero ni a ella soy capaz de escuchar en éste momento.  
  
Sé que este es el final de mi vida.  
  
Es un viaje de ida.  
  
Ya no siento deseos de volver a levantarme.  
  
No siento nada.  
  
Solo la necesidad del fin y el letargo absoluto.  
  
Lo sé...  
  
Lo siento...  
  
No es suicidio.  
  
Tampoco es abandono de ser.  
  
No.  
  
Es lo que pide mi naturaleza.  
  
Es algo distinto, es otra etapa de vida.  
  
Ya pasó mi época de vida activa.  
  
Ahora, mi cuerpo reposa inerte, curándose las heridas de a poco.  
  
El mundo sigue girando...  
  
Pero Harry Potter pudo pararlo y bajarse de él.  
  
Y acostarse en reposo que pronto será eterno.  
  
Acostarse en el regazo de la existencia infinita de la humanidad.  
  
La vida me deja hacerlo.  
  
Mi conciencia también.  
  
La gente que me importa lo ha entendido.  
  
Ya no hay camino de regreso.  
  
Es un viaje de ida.  
  
Repito.  
  
¿Por qué lo repito?  
  
¿Será que no estoy totalmente convencido?  
  
No. Sí lo estoy.  
  
Es otra vez mi alma que trata de confundirme.  
  
Ella no quiere dejar el tibio cuerpo en el que estuvo sumergida todo mi tiempo.  
  
"Pero todo llega..., todo llega cuando debe llegar".  
  
Por supuesto, Dumbledore.  
  
Sabio como ninguno.  
  
Como el niño que es sacado de su vientre maternal.  
  
Como las hojas que son desprendidas de un árbol por el voraz frío otoñal.  
  
Todo sigue su ciclo.  
  
Las personas nacen, mueren...  
  
Las almas se van cuando deben hacerlo.  
  
Este es mi final.  
  
Es mi forma de morir...  
  
No, odio esa palabra.  
  
No muero...  
  
Paso a otra etapa.  
  
Esto no es literalmente la muerte.  
  
Es un descanso infinito.  
  
Es un viaje de ida.  
  
Sin camino de regreso.  
  
Pero... mi corazón se paraliza.  
  
Todos mis planes de ligarme a la vida después de la vida parecen desmoronarse.  
  
Ruidos...  
  
No suena ahora sólo mi mente...  
  
Ruidos del exterior...  
  
¿Es rabia lo que siento?  
  
¿Quien puede ser capaz de interrumpir el emprendimiento al paraíso sin retorno?  
  
Mi cápsula de aire comprimido se abre.  
  
Mi conciencia se desarma.  
  
Porque me doy cuenta que conservo el sentido del olfato.  
  
Huelo.. huelo el aire del mundo.  
  
No me fui, sigo dentro de él.  
  
Me siento desesperado...  
  
Ruego para que mis párpados no sucumban a la tentación de abrirse.  
  
Había logrado la perfecta desconexión.  
  
Estaba llegando a la TOTAL desconexión con el mundo exterior.  
  
Pero tenía que aparecer ese perfume de vida tan característico.  
  
Perfume de despertar...  
  
¡No quiero despertar!  
  
¡Quiero dormir!  
  
Retengo mis ojos cerrados.  
  
No estoy solo.  
  
Me doy cuenta que aún percibo calor.  
  
Calor de otro cuerpo.  
  
Uno que seguro está en mi mismo estado.  
  
Pero, ¿por qué si decidió el mismo destino que yo me viene a hacer compañía?  
  
¡Inconsciente!  
  
¡Estaba en plena labor de liberación de espíritu y cuerpo al lado de otra persona!  
  
¡Una situación totalmente desproporcionada! ¡Es absurdo!  
  
No abro mis ojos por nada.  
  
Pero mis sentidos siguen despertando de forma alarmante.  
  
El líquido que me mantiene a flote ya no hace el efecto sedante sobre mi cuerpo, el cual está tenso y alerta.  
  
Ya no está inerte y en paz.  
  
Sin embargo, no me muevo.  
  
No pienso abrir mis ojos.  
  
Siento un roce.  
  
Aunque ligero, me transmite un escalofrío, una señal de vida.  
  
"¿Quién eres?", me limito a preguntar. Mi voz es casi imperceptible.  
  
Pero no recibo respuesta.  
  
La cápsula vuelve a cerrarse.  
  
De vuelta la sensación de vacío y tranquilidad.  
  
Sin embargo, mi percepción de calor no se ha disipado.  
  
Y es porque el calor sigue estando.  
  
"¿Quién eres?", vuelvo a preguntar un poco más alto, notando lo quebrada que se oye mi voz luego de estar tanto tiempo callada.  
  
"Todavía resistes" me contestó una voz en la extrema oscuridad.  
  
Se enciende en mi interior la llama del afecto, del acompaño. La llama de la emoción por reconocer a alguien.  
  
Pero no quiero hacerlo, ¡diablos!. No quiero conectarme nuevamente con mis sentimientos.  
  
Me ruborizo un poco.  
  
¿Cómo podía preocuparme luego de tal conjetura metafísica, algo tan vulgar como estar desnudo al lado de otra persona?  
  
"Disculpa mi brutal interrupción. No hace falta que me dirijas la palabra si no quieres"  
  
"Si estás aquí supongo que será por algo en especial..."  
  
"Por lo mismo que t  
  
Dejamos espacio a un breve silencio.  
  
"No", digo yo, "Yo tenía en mente morir solo"  
  
Odio esa palabra, lo repito, pero es como uno denomina normalmente al final de su existir, por más pacífico y lento que sea el método de hacerlo.  
  
Así logro entenderme con otra persona, con éste vulgar lenguaje verbal.  
  
Ja! Y nos creemos superiores porque poseemos el don del habla... Aún somos tan elementales...  
  
"Si es mucha molestia para ti entonces me iré", me responde la voz.  
  
"Bueno, ahora ya lo arruinaste todo. Ahora mi cuerpo se vio alterado nuevamente por los estímulos de la vida. Ahora será otra mi forma de ligarme al ensueño eterno..."  
  
"Un emprendimiento mutuo...", afirma la voz.  
  
"Dos almas ligadas por el destino", comparo yo.  
  
Siento la añoranza del afecto.  
  
Y éste no se hace esperar.  
  
La persona me acaricia. Tan cálida es su mano y tan frío ya está mi pecho.  
  
Apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.  
  
Las aguas nos mantienen fieles y mágicas; como si fueran sólidas.  
  
Deseo hablarle aún. No estoy listo todavía.  
  
"¿Porqué decidiste estar conmigo? ¿Porqué no te elegiste una cápsula individual?"  
  
"Porque eres tú mi vida, la razón de mi existir. Pero, no es una cuestión de cursilería, lo mío. Desde la primera vez que te vi quedé atado a tu destino, a tu vivir. Me di cuenta de que no podría estar separado de ti para siempre. Intenté, te juro que traté de continuar a pesar de saber que tu te alejabas de mí para siempre. Pero... sufro dependencia, siempre la he sufrido en más o menos grado. Durante las vacaciones no te veía, sin embargo, sabía que te volvería a ver al comienzo de clases. Aunque sea estaría dos minutos contigo, compartiría algunas clases. No me imagino poder permanecer en vida sin ti... Enserio que no es mero discurso, sino no hubiera tomado una decisión tan terminal como ésta... No sé si entenderás lo que yo siento, no es algo definido ¿Nunca te ha ocurrido con alguien?"  
  
Era estúpido preguntar eso.  
  
"¿No te lo imaginas?"  
  
"Claro que sí, Lord Voldemort", ya no le costaba decir claramente aquel nombre, "... Pero esperaba que tú me lo dijeras"  
  
Siento sus manos cálidas... A la persona todavía le faltan algunas horas de reposo para que su cuerpo adopte la temperatura ambiente.  
  
Mi cuerpo está asimilando aquel calor. Está asimilando la necesidad de sentirse cubierto.  
  
La voz pregunta:  
  
"¿Esto refiriéndose a mi decisión por dejarme morir en la cápsula es consecuencia de la muerte de tu eterna alma gemela... de la otra parte de ti, de quien compartió tu vida simbióticamente?"  
  
No me gusta como denominó mi relación vital con Lord Voldemort. Pero era sumamente cierta.  
  
"Puede ser... aunque, si Voldemort hubiera seguido vivo, me habría muerto también"  
  
"Bueno, de eso nadie se escapa. Todos morimos alguna vez... Todos caemos al mismo destino tarde o temprano. Pero son formas diferentes de dejar de vivir"  
  
"Bueno, yo esto lo tomo como una segunda vida o, mejor dicho, como el final de una etapa y el comienzo de otra: el final del movimiento y el comienzo del letargo, donde toda la vida fluye de a poco y se va despegando..."  
  
"Muy poético, muy poético"  
  
"No te burles", contesto intentando ser indiferente. Pero mi relación con esa persona es tan característica y fuerte, que no puedo evitar adoptar un tono personal en mi respuesta.  
  
Siento lentamente la necesidad del contacto.  
  
Respondo a mis deseos y abrazo a la persona que está a mi lado.  
  
Los cuerpos desnudos se alinean en perfección, ya preparados para seguir el camino después de la vida.  
  
"¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?", dice la voz.  
  
"Claro"  
  
"Llámame por mi nombre, aunque sea una vez"  
  
"Sí, también necesito que tú lo hagas"  
  
"Está bien:.... te amo Harry Potter"  
  
Para otros puede sonar sumamente cursi, pero yo entiendo la sinceridad de estas palabras y la necesidad de contención que reclaman.  
  
Ni siquiera sabemos si es amor, pero es un sentimiento tan puro y tan intenso que al "amor" es a lo que más se asemeja...  
  
Pero es más que eso...  
  
Es la conexión vital y profunda entre dos personas...  
  
Es la entrega en vida de la compañía eterna...  
  
Es una simbiosis...  
  
Me acerco y encuentro cálidos labios que me responden gustosos. Siento las filas de lágrimas incontrolables que escurre mi par, y dan de lleno en mi rostro.  
  
Y sí, tanto dolor es el que has sufrido también, tantos cambios en poco tiempo. Has experimentado, al igual que yo, la incertidumbre a flor de piel, la confusión. En la lucha por la vida no hay cuestionamiento de causa, solo acción. Y una vez que se empieza el recorrido ya no se puede mirar atrás. Cuántas cosas son de las que has de arrepentirte, alma triste, cuantas. ¡Pero que digo! Si tus mayores sufrimientos los viviste conmigo. Mi cuerpo sintió tu ira cuando fue para ti necesaria, tu pretensión por la vana concepción del resentimiento puro y tu sufrimiento cuando todo estaba perdido. Sin ir más lejos, desde la primera vez que nos vimos experimentamos mutuamente la hazaña de vivir... Tantas cosas me has enseñado... Quien mejor que tu para acompañarme en mi cápsula de entierro; quien mejor que tu para completar mi existencia, si contigo comencé a vivir...  
  
Somos todos títeres, sólo títeres manejados por los hilos infrenables de la vida, o del destino, si es que crees en él.  
  
Pero ahora ya no lo somos, ahora es el momento de dejar de ser sólo un títere y liarse al dejo extremo en totalidad del ser en sí, o, mismo, el estar.  
  
"Te amo, mi fiel Draco...", digo sin vergüenza alguna.  
  
Pero mis lágrimas no caen. Yo ya estoy bastante inmunizado a los estímulos sentimentales, así que sólo me limito a brindar contacto y esperar a que él se duerma bajo el efecto de los leves vapores, para así yo poder despegarme de una vez del mundo sentimental y conectarme en plena fusión con mi inseparable compañero...

---------------------------------------------  
  
Mierda! Que profundo... ¡Larga el porro! Ep, ¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO? (si, ya cagué la poesía) Pero no puedo evitar caer a la tierra!!  
  
OK, no estoy en mis completos cabales, como ya se darán cuenta... Pero juro que cuando escribí sentía una depresión y una melancolía interna muy difícil de sacar... Entonces fantaseé una cápsula donde una persona que sentía que su vida estaba completa, sin apelar al suicidio. Aquella persona que había albergado grandes conmociones, grandes cargas emocionales, sentimientos muy fuertes, podía, por fin, ponerse en paz... A veces a mí misma me gustaría dejarme morir en una cápsula, alejada totalmente de la pestilencia humana (sin ofender, lo hablo como lo siento en aquel momento), y dejarme ser... dejarme fluir... ¿Se dan una remota idea del estado en el que hay que estar para tomar una decisión como ésta?? Decidir desconectarse COMPLETAMENTE del mundo... de la afectividad que uno nunca podrá llegar a satisfacer,.... ¿¿C"MO CARAJO CABE ESTO EN LA CABEZA DE UNA PIBA DE 15 AÑOS?? GENTE, ESTOY ASUSTADA.... O.0

¿¿COMO SERA ROBESPIERRE, CARAJO Y SU TIA??

(ultimo comentario que no deben forzarce por entender,....)

..................

¿¿podrían comentarme que les pareció si es q han llegado al ultimo parrafo con la cabeza en conforme estado?? - 0-0 -


End file.
